The List
by Bucky McAwesome
Summary: Twilight with a huge twist. This happens in the 1920-1930s. Werewolves and vampires at war, the usual. But one other species comes into play. The Bounty Hunters. I wrote this with Squid2277. Stay tuned for more updates.


Chapter 1:

Detective Miles stepped into his office, and sweat was beading down his face. He just saw The List. It wouldn't be long now. They would come. He opened his door and ran into the journalism department.

Manny was bent over his typewriter. He had a pen behind his ear. Miles yanked him away from the typewriter. Miles' heart was racing now, and he could not calm down.

"Have you seen the list yet?" Miles pleaded.

"No, why?" Manny asked. Miles seemed slightly crazy. Miles peered around the office. After being sure no one else was there, he added,

"Because I'm on it. I'm number one."

"Numero uno?" Manny asked, now listening more.

"Yea," Miles answered.

Then three people entered the room. There were two men and a woman. Miles looked up and involuntarily observed them. He would rather be at home listening to one of those lame soap operas on the radio with his wife. The man in front of the group took off his jacket and two large wings sprouted from some unknown place in his back.

The vampires.

Hudson, who was obviously the leader, jumped at Miles. Just when Miles thought he was done for, a dog that reminded him of an orange cream soda slammed into Hudson. Miles knew it wasn't just a dog, it was one of the mortal enemies of the vampires. The Werewolves.

The werewolf's name was Grant. He had Hudson up against the wall and was snarling, teeth bared angrily just inches from his face. Grant snapped twice threateningly when one of Hudson's pointed wings struck his chest. Grant rolled behind a counter and turned back into a human.

Hudson slowly prowled up to Grant, sure he was moving in for the kill. He was mere feet from where Grant lay hopeless. Or so he thought. Just then, when all seemed lost to Grant, Carlos, the leader of the Bounty Hunter clan, with two of Al Capone's gangsters burst down the door, and opened fire with their Thompsons (commonly known as Tommy guns). Hudson leaped onto the ceiling in such a speed that was not seen by the natural eye. Bounty Hunters' eyes weren't natural. They had the ability to slow down high speeds to where they could almost virtually control how fast things went.

They were able to bring Hudson down from the ceiling, along with about two or three chandeliers. From behind, Riot, one of Hudson's top killers, leaped through the window, landing on one of the gangsters. He bit viciously into the gangsters neck and the man let out a scream of pain, wrenching the air. The second gangster turned to fire and bring down Riot, but the vampire was too fast. He knocked the Tommy gun out of his hand and bit him too. Meanwhile, Carlos kept Hudson at bay until Al and more recruits arrived.

Riot surreptitiously crept up behind Carlos. But Grant knew all too well of his intentions, and decided that it wasn't going to happen. He tackled Riot to the ground and clawed his back and clamped his jaws down on Riot's arm. Riot yelped in pain, near death. Hudson whirled around and kicked Grant away from Riot, sending him careening into the wall. Hudson flew off with Riot out of the window. Grant turned into a human again and picked up his trench coat and fadora.

"Carlos, as always, fashionably late." he remarked.

"As always," Carlos replied.

1 hour earlier....

Grant and Carlos stepped in front of an abandoned theater. A Hales Theater to be exact. Grant trotted up to a side door and knocked. Allen, a fellow werewolf, looked through a small slot in the door.

Then he opened it, realizing who was there. The first room that the pair saw was a small hallway with two restrooms on the far end. A sign was taped next to the girls restroom, it said OUT OF ORDER.

Then they entered the auditorium. It was large. It could hold up to tens of thousands of people. Grant walked over to Allen, who was sprawled out in the first row.

"Has Manny given you the list yet?" Grant asked.

"Yes." Allen answered. He wasn't a man of many words.

"Has Manny seen it?"

"Nope." Allen responded.

"Here, let me take a look at it," Grant said as he sat down next to Allen. He looked. And he was afraid.

Very afraid.

This list had more people than usual. And this time, there were more important people than usual. It read:

1) Detective Miles

2) Susanne Capone

3) Nick Capone

4) Lilly (the President's daughter)

5) Fill

6) Bruce (partner of Miles)

7) Juliet Miles

8) Jimmy (leave him to Hudson)

9) Jack

10) Manny

11) McKenzie

"Get Carlos and two of Al's men down to the Detective Agency," Grant said.

Allen stood up without a word, grabbed Carlos by the shoulder and literally dragged him and two of Al's gangsters out of the theater.

Present time...

Everyone was back at the theater, minus the two men that were brutally murdered. Carlos and Hailey sat in the back row, they were holding hands, knowing that on a mission, one of them could die and the other wouldn't see them again. So Hailey kissed Carlos. He caught on. Grant looked over and rolled his eyes. That ended when Hillary walked by. He stared. And stared. Until she got the memo that someone was watching her. She turned around and saw Grant look away.

"You looking at me, boy?" she asked.

"No..." he answered hastily.

"You sure?" she inquired.

"Umm, yea, absolutely sure, that's me!" he slapped his forehead and thought, _Could I have just sounded more stupid?_

"I found it kind of attractive," she said.

"There is no charge for awesomeness or attractiveness," he exclaimed, hoping that would cover anything previously said.

"I knew it," she said, and walked away.

"Dang it," Grant whispered.

Grant chanced a look at Carlos and Hailey, they were still kissing. He asked,

"Dang! How long can one kiss go on? "

Carlos looked up long enough to say, "Til you die of suffocation," and continued.

"Dang... That's nasty." Grant said.

Just then, Hillary walked past again. Grant was prepared. He asked her if she could talk for a minute.

"If you were a pirate, would your parrot be on this shoulder, or this shoulder?" as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"That was pretty smooth," she said.

"Really?" Grant asked.

"Sort of." she added. And walked off.

"Man!" Grant said. He could not figure her out.


End file.
